Beginning in the laundry
by TaehQueen
Summary: Resumo: Saudade... tempero para um interlúdio mais do que adiado.


**Título: Beginning in the laundry** **  
** **Autor: Fernanda** **  
** **Categorias: [Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09, Bones, B &B, 8ª temporada, smut, cena perdida do episódio 8x01 "The future in the past" ****  
****Advertências: sexo** **  
** **Classificação: NC-17** **  
** **Capítulos: 1** **  
** **Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No** **  
** **Resumo: Saudade... tempero para um interlúdio mais do que adiado.** **  
**

Temperance terminou seu banho e foi procurá-lo pela casa, encontrando-o na lavanderia. Christine já dormia o sono dos anjos, finalmente de volta em seu berço.

\- Ainda está bravo comigo? – Ela perguntou insegura, torcendo a toalha com as mãos.

\- Não. – Booth negou sem encará-la, concentrado em tirar as roupas da secadora.

Temperance se aproximou do companheiro.

\- Eu fiz o que achei ser o certo para Christine. – ela continuou.

\- Eu sei. Você fez a coisa certa. – Booth finalmente a encarou.

\- Se eu te contasse que estava partindo, você se tornaria cúmplice. Precisávamos de você aqui para pegar Pelant.

\- Bones, você não precisa se explicar. Fez a coisa certa. Eu entendo.

Booth continuou dobrando as roupas. Temperance disse.

\- Eu sinto muito.

Ele parou de mexer com as roupas e encarou-a.

\- Por que você lamenta se você fez a coisa certa? – Booth perguntou confuso.

\- Por como você deve ter se sentido quando eu fiz a coisa certa.

Booth fechou a secadora e se aproximou dela.

\- Quer saber... – ele a agarrou pelos ombros e a beijou. – Acho que você fica melhor loira. – Booth sussurrou contra os lábios dela, empurrando-a até que ela esbarrasse na máquina de lavar.

\- Não! – Temperance negou enquanto erguia a camiseta do parceiro com as mãos ansiosas.

Booth a ajudou a retirar sua camiseta, sem parar de beijá-la.

\- Suba aqui. – Booth sussurrou erguendo-a sobre a lavadora.

Ambos riram quando a máquina começou a funcionar. Booth a desligou e o beijo se intensificou, as línguas se tocando, entrelaçando, aumentando a excitação de ambos. Booth abriu o roupão dela, sorrindo extasiado ao descobri-la nua por baixo. Ele acariciou os seios fartos com os dedos, fazendo-a suspirar.

Baixando a cabeça, Booth tocou um mamilo com a ponta da língua, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno grito que o fez sorrir. Ele acariciou os seios divinos durante um bom tempo, sabendo que a levava próximo ao clímax. Temperance sempre gostara dessas carícias. As costas curvadas para trás, os olhos fechados e as mãos apertando-o na nuca denunciavam isso.

Depois ele voltou sua atenção ao pescoço esguio, o perfume de que tanto sentira falta estava lá, enlouquecendo-o ainda mais de desejo. Percorrendo-o com os lábios e língua, Booth foi subindo até a boca delicada novamente, para um beijo que tirou o fôlego de ambos.

Temperance afastou os lábios dos dele e sorriu, acariciando o rosto do parceiro. Depois ela percorreu com as unhas o peito largo, o abdômen definido e por fim o membro ereto sob a calça de moletom. O gemido baixo do parceiro e os olhos fechados a enlouqueciam. Temperance o beijou novamente, tentando saciar a fome que tinha dele, a necessidade de ficar cada vez mais perto.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – ela sussurrou quando o soltou e Booth abriu os olhos, notando os olhos azuis de sua parceira brilhando com lágrimas contidas. – Esses meses foram os mais difíceis da minha vida, Booth.

Ele sorriu, emocionado com as palavras dela.

\- Você é ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava. Também senti sua falta. Demais... – ele a beijou de leve. - Eu quero você, Bones. - sussurrou junto aos lábios dela. - Não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser fazer amor com você.

Ela o encarou mordendo o lábio, os olhos embaçados pelo desejo. Booth abriu o cordão da calça de moletom, baixando-a para descobrir o membro ereto. Temperance gemeu quando ele a puxou pelas nádegas, trazendo-a para mais perto, ainda em cima da lavadora de roupas.

Ambos tentavam um encaixe para seus corpos, mas frustrados, perceberam que não conseguiam.

\- Você não é alto o bastante, Booth. – Ela comentou divertida.

\- Eu sou bastante alto, Bones. – ele protestou.

\- Mas a lavadora é mais. – ela comentou rindo.

\- No quarto ficaremos mais a vontade... – Booth comentou beijando-a novamente no pescoço.

\- O que estamos esperando então? – Temperance perguntou com malícia.

Booth não se fez de rogado, vestiu novamente as calças e a fez abraçá-lo pela cintura com as pernas, carregou-a para o quarto e a deitou sobre a enorme cama de casal, a cama deles. Booth mal podia acreditar que finalmente a tinha de volta.

Depressa e com impaciência, começaram a despir um ao outro, ansiosos pelo contato de seus corpos. Booth guiou a mão dela para dentro da cueca, gemendo quando os dedos delicados encontraram seu membro teso.  
A excitação assaltou Temperance. O corpo de seu parceiro era tão vigoroso, rígido e bonito quanto ela ainda se lembrava. Por um longo tempo Booth permitiu a exploração sensual dos dedos dela, até que não resistiu mais e deitou-se entre as pernas longas.

Seus quadris moveram-se sobre o ventre de Temperance, que se abraçou a ele gemendo, acariciando-o nas pernas com os pés. A mão de Booth atingiu seu sexo, deslizando dois dedos para dentro dela, num toque que a alucinou.

\- Booth… Agora… Venha…

\- Minha squint impaciente… - Ele provocou num sussurro. - Eu te amo...

Ele a penetrou lentamente, seus corpos se encaixaram, quentes, suados. Temperance enlaçou Booth com as pernas, forçando a penetrá-la profundamente.

Booth acelerou aos poucos o ritmo de seus movimentos dentro dela, até que não pode evitar o gozo tão desejado. Seu corpo arqueou-se sobre o de Temperance, trazendo aos lábios de ambos, no mesmo instante, um gemido alto de êxtase. Booth estremeceu e arqueou o corpo mais uma vez, mais outra, entregando-se a ela tão profundamente quando ela se entregara.

Eles continuaram abraçados, banhados pelo tênue luz da lua que entrava pelas frestas das cortinas. Booth a beijou nos cabelos, nas têmporas, nas orelhas delicadas, na boca, no pescoço.  
Temperance acariciou as costas, os quadris, a nuca de Booth, seus dentes aprisionando o lóbulo da orelha dele de leve. Ele gemeu e seu membro voltou a enrijecer-se dentro do corpo dela.

\- Bones… Nós esquecemos de usar proteção. – ele sussurrou divertido.

Ela devolveu o sorriso e balançou os quadris sensualmente, fazendo-o gemer.

\- Não me importo, Booth.

Os olhos dele brilharam com a possibilidade de outra menininha como Christine.

-Você sabe o que está fazendo? É isso o que você quer? - perguntou Booth, voltando a mover-se, excitando-a, enlouquecendo-a.

\- Booth! Oh, isso é tão bom... – ela gemeu - Eu pensei que… Que os homens não pudessem… Quer dizer, não tão depressa e…

\- Segundos atrás eu juraria que você estava certa, Bones… - disse Booth lambendo os lábios dela, enquanto ela se contorcia embaixo dele. – Mas eu fiquei sem você por tempo demais, demais...

Então seu corpo se arqueou sobre o dela de novo, inflamado de paixão.

 **FIM** **  
**


End file.
